Operación Cheesecake de Oreos
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: La familia Swan-Mills se embarca en una experiencia culinaria que puede cambiar algunas cosillas de sus vidas. Swan Queen y S-M Family sobre todo. Gracias por leer...
1. Rollos de Canela

Bueno, este fic posiblemente sea uno corto y bastante Fluff, al menos casi siempre. Quizás con algo de humor si es que se me da el tema. Ubicado en la temporada 4 después de que Robin se marchará. Swan Queen y Swan-Mills Family sobre todo.

OuaT no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera estaríamos tirando manteca al techo con tanto SQ.

Mil disculpas si hay errores o faltas en cuanto a la escritura. Mi correctora del último fic está ocupada y no quiero molestarla. Cuando vuelva a estar libre haré que le dé un vistazo. Gracias por leer!

 _Ah, ¡Feliz Navidad a todas!_

 **Operación Cheesecake de Oreos**

 _Rollos de Canela_

Los sábados son de esos días en los que no hay mucho que hacer en general. Aún más si eres la alcaldesa de un pueblo como Storybrooke. Antes embrujado, ahora obligado a permanecer dentro de unos límites inamovibles a cambio de conservar tus recuerdos. Regina suspiró cuando la abuela apoyó su taza de café humeante frente a ella.

-Aquí tienes querida – dijo simplemente y se marchó a atender al resto de los clientes sin preguntarle si deseaba crema o azúcar. Y es que la abuela conocía lo suficientemente bien a sus comensales habituales como para saber lo que pedirían cualquier día de la semana. La alcaldesa era de rutinas bien establecidas. Los días en qué Henry dormía en la mansión preparaba el desayuno para los dos, pero aquellos que pasaba sola prefería caminar a la cafetería y pedir lo de siempre. Café solo bien cargado, sin crema ni azúcar. Amargo para disfrutar bien del sabor del brebaje. No es que tuviera mucha experiencia para compararlo, pero el café de esa anciana siempre le había parecido excepcional para provenir de una simple cafetería al paso. Esa taza se convirtió en un pequeño consuelo cuando tuvo que aprender a compartir a Henry.

El rollo de canela y el chocolate caliente que la abuela apoyó frente a la silla a su lado la alertaron de la irrupción por venir, intrusión que se consumó con un chasquido proveniente de las botas de la sheriff al apoyarse en la silla alta.

-Buenos días – le dijo Emma con una de esas sonrisas de apenas amanecida que solía tener a las 8 de la mañana.

Regina rodó los ojos y bufó suavemente por el exceso de cordialidad con la que siempre la trataba Emma - ¿No deberías estar con mi hijo Swan? – objetó remarcando el pronombre posesivo mientras arqueaba las cejas.

-Sabes bien que Henry no se despierta hasta las 11 los fines de semana – se defendió la rubia mientras le daba un bocado a su desayuno – Mmm… ¿por qué solo harán estas maravillas los sábados? – se quejó para luego dedicarse a dar cuenta del panecillo especiado. Tan descaradamente satisfecha.

Regina pensó que solo le faltaba perder completamente el decoro y enrollarse alrededor de la pasta en medio de la cafetería. No podía estar tan bueno como para hacer tremenda exageración. ¿Verdad? No había forma de que un simple panecillo con canela pudiera conseguir que alguien profiriera tantos sonidos de satisfacción. ¿Qué es lo que Emma quería probar con esa expresión casi orgásmica? Acaso la contrataban como publicidad viviente para vender esas pastas. Era imposible que algo estuviera tan bueno.

-¡Cheesecake de Oreos! – Emma interrumpió los pensamientos de la alcaldesa prácticamente gritando la frase al conseguir mantener la boca más vacía.

Regina la observó como quién observa una pintura abstracta. Retrayendo una ceja y con una expresión confusa. Cómo si estuviera observando algo peculiar y difícil de entender.

-¿Disculpe? – inquirió sin dejar de interrogar a Emma con la mirada.

-¡Cheesecake de Oreos! – volvió a anunciar la sheriff mientras asentía en dirección a Regina haciendo que esta observará por detrás de sus hombros buscando el objetivo de aquel extraño comportamiento.

-¿Es alguna clase de palabra clave? – insistió tratando de entender un poco mejor a Emma.

-No… es una tarta de queso con base de galletas oreo.

-¡Ya sé que es una tarta de queso! - Regina bufó audiblemente - Mi pregunta es por qué razón sigue repitiendo el nombre de una tarta de queso como si revelará la fórmula para la juventud – siseó mientras sentía una cantidad bastante importante de paciencia abandonar su ya de por si escasa continencia verbal.

-¡Ah! Eso… es que echo de menos el cheesecake de oreos – explicó Emma con algo de añoranza, lo que hizo que Regina curvará los labios en un gesto molesto – cerca de donde vivíamos en New York había una pastelería que hacía unas tartas de queso maravillosas y las de galletas oreo era las más deliciosas.

-¿Y por qué me importaría esa información? – apuntó sin muchas ganas Regina.

-Porque somos amigas – sentenció Emma con sencillez.

Regina carraspeó – no exactamente, tú quieres ser mi amiga pero encuentro que hablar de recetas es tan inverosímil como hacer llamadas telefónicas a los "muchachos" que nos gustan – hizo comillas al decir esa palabra haciendo referencia a un incidente que ella y Emma compartieron tiempo atrás. Mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, ya no había muchacho que le gustará, solo ausencia – así que no veo el porqué de su confesión repentina.

-Porque la abuelita se niega a prepararlo – expuso Emma con desilusión.

Regina observó a la rubia y luego a la anciana que desde luego no se enteraba de que era objeto de una acusación – ¿y quiere que abuse de mi autoridad y multe a Granny's por no preparar su postre favorito…? – sus ojos se entonaron acompañando la sentencia.

-No, solo especulaba con un rumor que he oído sobre que… – Emma invadió el espacio personal de la alcaldesa y su aliento golpeó la piel del cuello de Regina cuando se acercó a su oído provocándole un escalofrío – tú sabes cocinar muy bien.

La morena demoró más de un habitual segundo para entender que era lo que la sheriff pretendía con aquel halago inesperado, quizás porque aquel estremecimiento le entumeció las neuronas, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro ante los ojos expectantes de Emma – Perdóneme Señorita Swan – aseveró recuperando la compostura – está usted sugiriendo que yo ocupe mi tiempo para prepararle algo de comer.

Emma asintió sin darle importancia a ese leve signo de mosqueo que aparecía en los ojos chispeantes de Regina – no es cualquier cosa, es un cheesecake de oreos – exclamó con entusiasmo.

Regina meneó la cabeza – no, claro, no es cualquier cosa, es solo un postre que dista mucho de un alimento balanceado nutricionalmente.

-¡Nada que sea balanceado nutricionalmente es sabroso! – se quejó la rubia.

-Y tú te alimentas como una cría – espetó Regina apurando su taza de café para escaparse de esa conversación sin sentido.

-Las oreos son una institución y no están condicionadas por la edad del comensal, son sabrosas a los 10 o a las 32 – se defendió la rubia.

-Y están plagadas de porquerías que no son en absoluto sanas – impuso Regina.

La expresión de Emma se volvió de absoluto desagrado – no hables así de un manjar tan delicioso, es blasfemia, eso es porque nunca has comido siquiera una sola de esas galletas.

-Por supuesto que he comido oreos – aseveró Regina pero la ceja de Emma se arqueó como toda respuesta - ¡MUY BIEN! Nunca he comido una maldita oreo, ¿está feliz Señorita Swan?

Emma negó con decepción – Por supuesto que no estoy feliz – afirmó con una mano en su pecho - ¿qué clase de vida es una vida sin oreos?

-Una vida saludable – espetó Regina – mire Swan no voy a preparar un cheesecake de oreos si eso pretende – aseguró dejando a un lado su taza y disponiéndose a salir del local.

-¿Y si te dijera – añadió Emma – qué es uno de los pasteles favoritos de Henry?

Regina detuvo sus movimientos y se mordió el labio inferior - ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

Emma sonrió de medio lado manifestando su triunfo moderado. Cualquiera que conociera a Regina sabría que Henry es tu talón de Aquiles, su debilidad. Siempre cedía cuando de su hijo se trataba - ¿Qué te parecería si despierto a Henry, buscamos los ingredientes y vamos a tu casa a pasar el aburrido día sábado contigo?

-¡Usted solo quiere comer cheesecake! – protestó la alcaldesa de mala gana, pero notando como en poco tiempo empezaría a ceder.

Emma no negó la acusación - ¡Culpable! Pero imagínate lo feliz que pondría eso a Henry…

-Si tanto desea comer esa cosa ¿por qué no lo prepara usted? – inquirió la morena a sabiendas que acabaría preparando una tarta con una base de galletas que a primera vista se veían sospechosas.

Emma se rió con ironía - ¿Yo? Yo no puedo cocinar prácticamente nada, ¿acaso no sabes que tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos cuando intente preparar un omelette hace dos semanas…? Y los huevos ni siquiera tocaron la plancha.

Regina entornó los ojos sospechosamente. Conocía perfectamente que Emma sobrevivió a más que pizza cuando estuvieron en New York unos meses atrás. Era completamente consciente de que la rubia estaba exagerando para obtener su favor. Los ojos esperanzados de Emma y la mención de Henry por tercera o cuarta vez en una frase que en realidad no escuchó acabaron por tener el efecto esperado - ¡Esta bien! – exclamó –, pero no se demoren, aún tengo que averiguar cómo prepararlo – y levantando la mano derecha añadió con rapidez – y no se atreva a traerse al novio ese que tiene.

Emma dio un salto en su sitio cómo si no sintiera la más mínima pena o culpa por dejar afuera a Hook y terminó apuradamente su chocolate - ¡ESTUPENDO! – dijo una vez que acabo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena que la dejo sobrecogida, algo que la rubia no notó en absoluto – voy a por Henry, te veo en la mansión – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Regina se volvió y tuvo que esforzarse para entender cómo era que cedía a esa insoportable mujer una y otra vez. Esa insufrible y molesta mujer siempre obtenía lo que deseaba de la alcaldesa. Quizás por eso desde hacía algún tiempo Regina era consciente de que tenía dos debilidades en lugar de una.

Se levantó y saludó silenciosamente a la abuela que le devolvió el gesto. Dio tres pasos hacia la puerta, cada uno más rígido que el anterior, oponiendo resistencia a un deseo mundano que con el que batallaba. Gruño en silencio por su falta de voluntad y se volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la barra.

-Abuela – dijo suavemente escondiendo su enfado consigo misma y tratando de sonar natural.

La mujer se volvió y la encaró - ¿si querida?

-Quiero uno de esos – señaló los rollos de canela – para llevar…


	2. Té verde

_Gracias por las visitas, los comentarios, los favs y follows. Quiero aclarar que este fic está ubicado en la cuarta temporada, no en el cuarto episodio. Eso cambia bastante las cosas ¿no creen? Me pareció que alguien por allí se confundió con lo que expliqué._

 _No sé si se me da muy bien el humor pero siempre lo intento. Creo que soy de la broma fácil y es mucho para mi que alguien tenga en cuenta ese detalle. ¡Gracias en serio!_

 _Té verde_

Quitando la forma aparatosa en la que esa masa oscura se te pegaba en los dientes y el paladar, Regina tenía que reconocer que la experiencia de probar una Oreo no era tan terrible. El sabor estaba bien, tenían su "no sé qué". Y tenían kilos de azúcar añadidos pero como una merienda esporádica podría pasar bien. O quizás era la compañía, aún no estaba muy segura qué de toda esa mañana de sábado había influenciado más para colocar las galletas en los permitidos de la mansión Mills.

Emma llegó con el tiempo justo para que Regina se comiera su panecillo y borrará las evidencias de su existencia en casa. Henry, despeinado y con aspecto de "me levanté recién" entró a la casa como un torbellino directo a la cocina, y dándole la excusa perfecta a Emma para invadir la estancia también. Podría haberse quejado, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su hijo fue un excelente paliativo. Los tres se enfrascaron en la tarea de convertir una receta en YouTube y los ingredientes en algo que se pudiera comer. El resultado fue una tarta de queso con base oscura y trozos de galletas en la superficie que reposaba en la nevera por la hora y media establecida por el vídeo.

Tiempo en el que Henry se sentó en el sofá y arrastró a sus madres con él para una conversación que giró en torno a acontecimientos pasados, presentes y posibles. Su hijo hizo gala de mediador casi cómica adaptándose al acontecimiento como si se tratase de un conductor de televisión.

-Mamá – dijo finalmente mirando a la morena mientras sonreía con la tontería de turno que Emma hablaba sobre su subestimado escarabajo amarillo que había sido la comidilla de los últimos 2 minutos - ¿cómo te imaginas que será tu final feliz?

Regina se vio a sí misma arrastrada hasta la mirada expectante de su hijo - ¿qué? – indagó con desconcierto.

-¿Qué cómo te imaginas que será tu felicidad… ya sabes, tu final feliz? – repitió el joven muchacho con evidente curiosidad. Emoción que Regina percibió multiplicarse en el rostro de Emma Swan.

Regina abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal preguntándose en silencio si alguna vez había imaginado siquiera cómo debería ser o esperaba qué fuera esa realidad en la que era feliz. ¿Qué era la felicidad después de todo? Para cada persona era algo diferente, supuso la reina. Apretó los puños para evitar cualquier gesto de inseguridad, cómo comerse las uñas, algo que su madre se dedicó a corregir de su comportamiento durante años.

-Yo… no lo sé… ni siquiera me había detenido a pensarlo nunca – explicó.

-¿Y qué esperas que el autor haga por ti cuando lo encuentres? – Emma se unió a la conversación con la intención de ahondar un poco más en la duda de Regina.

-Qué escriba algo que me permita ser feliz… - su voz se tornó palpablemente dubitativa y carraspeó deseando obtener el control de la situación – si es el autor debe saber que hacer… ¿o espera que yo haga su trabajo también? – sonó borde, pero no pareció importarle a los demás.

-¿Y tú mamá? – Henry le dirigió el mismo cuestionamiento a su otra madre que respondió sin tomarse un solo segundo para reflexionar.

-Oysters Bar and Grille en Pembroke, Maryland, jueves a las 14 horas, sirven el mejor sándwich de langosta del mundo… ¡Lo prometo!

-¡MAMA! – Henry se quejó por todo lo que no pudo quejarse Regina porque no era de su incumbencia, ¿verdad?

-Pero tú y Regina también están allí – se defendió tratando de darle crédito a su definición de felicidad – también David y Snow – levantó la mano derecha – ¡Lo prometo!

Regina sintió una alarma mental alzarse por sobre sus pensamientos relacionados a lo superficial y mundana que era la definición de felicidad de Emma Swan. Ella estaba allí pero Hook no. ¡Ella sí pero Hook no! ¿Por qué Emma era tan fácil de contentar? ¿Por qué ella estaba en el Oysters B&G y Hook no? ¿Por qué un sándwich hacía feliz a Emma, solo un estúpido sándwich? Y por qué sentía celos de un estúpido sándwich? ¿Por qué ella comía del estúpido sándwich y Hook abandonado en su barco? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantos por qué? ¿Por qué la entusiasmaba este desliz de Emma Swan? ¡Maldición!

Henry le dio un coscorrón suave en el brazo a Emma para que dejará de hablar del famoso sándwich – ya no hables más de comida má… - la amonestó tomando un segundo antes de agregar – ahora la verdad… ¿qué idea es la que te hace feliz?

La rubia tampoco se tomó mucho para responder – una familia – dijo cuadrando los hombros – una familia es lo que me hace feliz, tener un sitio al que regresar después del trabajo – explicó – tú y los abuelos ya son mi familia, aunque quisiera alguien más, alguien a quien proteger, alguien a quien no le importará que yo sea la versión más impertinente e inmadura de las mujeres, que me aceptará así como soy, alguien que alguna vez en medio de su día me dedicará un pensamiento y apareciera en los míos…

-¿No tienes a alguien así? – la pregunta se escapó de los labios de Regina colándose en el silencio que inundo la estancia después de que Emma dejará de hablar.

Emma la observó antes de responder. En ese instante, esa sheriff insoportable le pareció más que nunca el ser más difícil de predecir de los que había conocido en todos los reinos – No – fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

A Regina se le llenaron los pulmones de un excedente de aire que no se atrevió a expulsar por los siguientes 10 segundos hasta que no tuvieron mejor idea de escaparse como suspiro. Dio un respingo al notar una inesperada tibieza en su garganta.

Emma miró su reloj y anunció – ya han pasado los 90 minutos de rigor… ¡HORA DE CHEESECAKE!

-Sigue siendo una cría – la morena rodó los ojos recuperándose.

-¡EY! – Emma se quejó –, pero es que han pasado los 90 minutos – la miró con ojos de cordero.

Regina rio mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Bien! Hora de la verdad – los 3 caminaron rumbo a la cocina y la morena añadió - ¿qué deberíamos beber para acompañarlo? – preguntó interesada por lo que fuera que los dos invitados tomaban junto al postre en New York - ¿leche, café, té?

-Té verde para mí, por favor – dijo Emma con solemnidad.

Henry dejó escapar una leve carcajada -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde… desde hoy mismo – aseguró Emma con una seguridad cuestionable – soy una adulta después de todo ¿No?

A la reina le pareció una actitud de lo más boba y al mismo tiempo se encontró sonriendo tontamente, pero se recompuso para no mimetizarse con Emma –Señorita Swan es consciente de que el té verde es bastante amargo, ¿verdad?

La sheriff hizo una mueca de disgusto - ¿qué tanto? – inquirió y luego sacudió las manos en forma negativa – no interesa - fingió restarle importancia – puedo con ello – estableció irguiéndose tan derecha que parecía incluso anti natural.

Regina se apiadó de ella - ¿qué tal si lo dejamos en tres tazas de leche tibia?

Emma la abrazó dejando en punto muerto cualquier movimiento potencial de la alcaldesa. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al mismo tiempo y luego fueron cediendo al calor de ese gesto hasta que Regina sintió que todo su cuerpo era una masa elástica que se mantenía en pie por fuerza de la costumbre.

-Gracias Gina – sentenció Emma – dándole espacio por fin – eres la mejor.


	3. Helado de Vainilla

_Helado de Vainilla_

-No pienso hacerle la cena Señorita Swan, no soy su cocinera personal. La sentencia de Regina fue contundente, pero cuando Emma tenía a Henry a su favor no había manera de ganar esa batalla.

-Venga mamá - la había animado el chaval - venga podrás hacer dos buenas acciones hoy - insistió Henry - continuar con un sábado tan animado y además alimentar saludablemente a Emma - y se acercó a Regina para murmurar finalmente: - Asegúrate de hacer una buena cantidad de vegetales.

Aquello tuvo la reacción esperada en la morena. Una sonrisa de medio lado se coló en sus labios.

-¿Qué le has dicho? - interrogó Emma a su hijo.

-Nada - Henry lanzó el balón muy lejos.

Emma pareció contentarse a medias y atacó al objetivo de su insistencia - No eres mi cocinera personal, Gina… pero eres la única capaz de deleitar a cualquier comensal, lo has demostrado de sobra con ese cheesecake.

-Y si quedo demostrado mi habilidad culinaria ¿por qué insistir en ponerla a prueba? - se quejó la reina viéndose en la posición del mero objeto a utilizar este fin de semana.

-Por eso mismo, dime que me harás de ese pastel de carne tan maravilloso del que hablan. Dímelo, por favor, - le rogó Emma y esa expresión de anticipación extasiada hizo que una parte de ella que solía mantener a raya por el bien de la humanidad diera un salto y se colará en sus pensamientos brindándole una serie de imágenes de Emmas suplicantes, así, en plural, pero en circunstancias menos inocentes.

Tuvo que carraspear en medio del silencio para quitarse esa sensación de acosadora mental de encima. Últimamente era menos ella de lo normal. Era una buena manera de excusar esos pensamientos inapropiados. Suspiró - Muy bien, lo haré.

-¡SÌ! -hijo y madre chocaron palmas con expresión de cómplice.

-¡Pero será lo último que les cociné! - advirtió la morena a sabiendas de que fallaría miserablemente. Y que probablemente lo tendría que admitir muy pronto.

-Por cierto – exclamó Henry de inmediato – yo he quedado con los abuelos para ir al cine – dijo sin darle mucha importancia a la situación – diviértanse.

-Pero Henry – se quejó la morena - ¿dónde quedó lo de continuar con el sábado animado? No, lo pospondremos para un momento que puedas…

-O podemos repetirlo, ¿no? – Emma nunca ayudaba cuando se trataba de negociar.

-Usted solo quiere comer pastel de carne – Regina la acusó públicamente con el dedo alzado.

-Culpable – Emma se cuadró de hombros sin parpadear siquiera, Regina ya tenía claro de dónde provenían los genes despreocupados de su único hijo. Bueno, desde siempre pero hoy los estaba sufriendo de primera mano. ¿Quedarse sola con Emma? ¿Pero qué clase de sábado era un sábado cuyo plan final era cenar con Emma Swan? Un sábado grandioso, le gritó una vocecita que daba botes pero su cerebro.

-Bien… si está todo arreglado – comentó Henry.

-No está todo arreglado – se quejó Regina – se supone que es una cena en familia…- notó lo que había dicho cuando ya era tarde pues la sonrisa integra y enorme de Emma Swan asomó en su rostro.

-Crees que somos familia – sentenció sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡NO! – negó Regina, pero su negación tan emocional fue uno de los elementos que jugó contra sus propias palabras – es decir… bueno, tú eres su madre, yo también, él es nuestra familia – estableció esperanzada de qué fuera suficiente para Emma Swan pero la sheriff se cruzó de brazos expectante – es decir, técnicamente… - Regina murmuró con voz tan baja lo siguiente que era imposible dilucidarlo.

-¿Técnicamente? – insistió la rubia.

Regina carraspeó y abrió la boca un total de dos veces más hasta que la sonrisa de Emma Swan le encendió completamente el orgullo – ya me oyó – cerró dando un par de pasos a la puerta para invitarla a abandonar la estancia. Invitarla a retirarse.

Emma se acercó a ella antes de marcharse. "Bien ¿Qué te traigo? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres ayuda para prepararlo?", le cuestionó.

-¿Le parece bien que cenemos sin Henry? – Regina respondió a las preguntas con una interpelación que más que sonará como tal era una apreciación en realidad.

Henry se despidió y subió la escalera hacia su cuarto en la mansión sin que sus madres le pusieran mucha atención así que simplemente se marchó levantando la mano.

-Por supuesto que sí, sobre todo si hay pastel de carne – exclamó Emma sin entender la sabiduría sarcástica de Regina.

-Usted comería pastel de carne qué cualquier la sirviera, ¿verdad? – inquirió Regina.

-Si te sirve como punto de comparación lo comería aunque me lo sirviera el mismo Jabba the Hutt – exclamó la rubia como toda una hazaña.

-¿Quién?

-Jabba the Hutt, Star Wars, Princesa Leia en un bikini dorado – enumeró la sheriff sin creerse la expresión de desconcierto de Regina – llevas más de 28 años aquí Regina, por favor.

Regina solo reparo en la única palabra que le sonaba familiar de todo - ¿se compara usted con la tal princesa Leia?

-No, por Dios, ella es algo de otro mundo… yo más bien siempre quise ser un Jedi – le explicó Emma-, pero creo que puedo encontrar una princesa sin demasiado trabajo – la rubia clavó sus ojos en Regina haciéndola sentir extremadamente nerviosa.

-Le recuerdo que yo me salté ese paso y fui directo a reina y además no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo Señorita Swan – concluyó Regina tratando de recuperar el control.

-Vale, lo pilló – explicó Emma – mi próxima misión es culturizarte un poco Regina Mills, pero por ahora – dio un paso hacia la morena - ¿quieres ayuda con ese pan de carne?

-¿No es que usted es el peor peligro de la gastronomía, Señorita Swan? - objetó Regina dando un paso seguro hacia Emma con una sonrisa de medio lado que le otorgaba, según ella, cierto aire de superioridad que no pareció afectar la desfachatez de la rubia. Su objetivo era demostrar presencia, pero se dio cuenta al instante que aquello era un arma de doble filo. Ese orgullo suyo siempre la había metido en líos y este parecía un poco uno de ellos. Se habían acercado demasiado y todo ese orgullo, esas idas y venidas parecían haber encendido una mecha que enrareció el ambiente.

-Si… pero si tengo a alguien que sepa cuándo y qué ordenes darme - Emma dio un paso invadiendo aún más el espacio de Regina - soy la mejor.

Regina entrecerró los ojos y ladeó levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, dando un paso muy pequeño hasta Emma - ¿quiere que yo la domine Señorita Swan? – eso había sonado más inocente en su cabeza.

Emma hizo un gesto de interés – estamos hablando de comida, ¿verdad?

-Si usted lo dice – dejo caer Regina sin parpadear.

Pudo ver como Emma tragó saliva pesadamente y esos ojos siempre inquietos se trasladaron a sus labios - ¿qué habrá de postre?

Este juego estaba llegando a un punto que Regina no había pensando nunca explorar con Emma Swan un aburrido sábado cualquiera - ¿qué quiere?

-Volcán de chocolate – siseó Emma sin siquiera tomarse un segundo para pensar lo que decía, y lo que eso insinuaba. Al menos en la mente ahora mismo retorcida de la alcaldesa.

La morena sonrió de lado y se acercó a la sheriff para susurrar en su oído – no sea impertinente Señorita Swan y comience por lo clásico sin saltarse etapas – hizo una pausa - quizás obtenga lo que quiere – se dio la vuelta abriendo los ojos impresionada por su propio descaro y reparando en como el aire abandonaba el cuerpo de la sheriff, estaban coqueteando y mucho, pero se veía incapaz de detenerse – por ahora – añadió sin mirarla – con helado de vainilla estará bien. Caminó dos pasos y se volvió – y Emma – la rubia la observó con impaciencia – cuando vaya a por el helado, en el segundo pasillo, último estante, hay un Pinot Noir que es perfecto para el postre…

* * *

 **Vale, las he dejado ser bastante ¿no? JAJAJA Espero que les haya gustado! GRACIAS TOTALES por leerme.**


	4. Zanahorias bebé

_Zanahorias bebé._

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Si bien Regina se había pasado la anterior hora al encuentro para cenar usando una expresión similar para preguntar por la razón que la llevaba a embutirse en un vestido negro demasiado entallado y a maquillarse con el objetivo específico de resaltar sus labios, estos "porqués" no eran suyos. No, que va. La que ahora clamaba al cielo por explicaciones era esta extremadamente inmadura aunque sexy Emma Swan. Y a pesar de que Regina no podía entender cómo era que en su cabeza de mujer hecho y derecha se construía una combinación de ambos adjetivos, ese tejano estrecho y pegado al cuerpo de la sheriff gritaba epítetos muy mundanos a bocajarro sobre la belleza. De hecho, sexy era una de las versiones más sutiles de tantos adjetivos que se le ocurrían a Regina.

Emma apoyada en la encimera de la cocina observaba con horror la variedad de vegetales que reposaban en ella.

-¿Por qué…? – volvió a proferir con angustia – Yo solo quería pastel de carne Gina – se quejó mientras taconeó el suelo.

-Alimentación balanceada y saludable, Señorita Swan, eso simplemente – objetó Regina mientras continuaba observando como la tecnología del mundo sin magia hacia maravillas con las cebollas y el ajo. No es que fuera perezosa pero en qué mundo alguien que se esmera tanto en vestirse y arreglarse con tanta elegancia como ella luego se presentaría a cenar con olor a cebolla. No hay manera de que aquello pudiera armonizar.

-La carne tiene hierro, proteínas y minerales… seguramente algunas vitaminas – Emma desplegaba sus conocimientos sobre nutrición como un argumento con el que podría sostener el argumento "con el pastel basta".

-Pero no las suficientes – expuso Regina tajante – además que coma decentemente por una vez no la matará.

-¡Pero todo es verde! – volvió a insistir Emma – el color verde arruina la diversión de cualquier buena comida – explicó.

Regina suspiró -¿Una buena dosis de albahaca no hace que un estofado tenga un sabor único? ¿O acaso el pesto arruina la pasta, Emma? – cuestionó con seguridad.

-¿Para qué pedir pesto cuando puedes pedir boloñesa? – arguyo la rubia tocando repetidamente el brócoli que Regina había troceado, retirando los dedos luego como si fuera a morderla - ¡Aj! Odio el brócoli.

-Deje mi brócoli tranquilo que no tiene la culpa de su carencia de criterio para alimentarse – Regina la apartó de la encimera – y déjeme decirle Emma Swan que su querida boloñesa contiene perejil, orégano, tomillo, apio y también albahaca, todos verdes – sonrió de medio lado como señal de triunfo – y todos realzan el sabor de esa salsa – reveló inclinando la cabeza - ¿acaso nunca observa lo que come?

-Lo suficiente como para no marcharme la camiseta – Emma volvió a toquetear el brócoli con desencanto – pero es que todo tiene que ser verde sobre esta encimera.

-No todo es verde – interpuso la alcaldesa – hay pimiento rojo también y estas riquísimas zanahorias – le señalo el plato repleto de la hortaliza.

Emma hizo una mueca de sospecha - ¿por qué son tan pequeñas?

Regina se encargaba de confeccionar el plato principal sin prestarle atención a la quejica comensal que más que compañía era ahora mismo un incordio a su paciencia -Porque son zanahorias bebé – explicó.

-¡NO! ¡No puede ser! – Emma dio un par de pasos hacia atrás - ¡No pienso comerme los bebés de nadie! Aunque sea una zanahoria.

Regina soltó un bufido – Swan – su voz sonó más grave de lo habitual – no me venga con esas…

-Me niego – se mantuvo la aludida.

Regina optó por cambiar su estrategia - ¿y de qué cree que están hechas esas hamburguesas tan tiernas que come los viernes en lo de Granny's? – habría continuado en su explicación, pero Emma la detuvo levantando las dos manos al aire con aspecto aterrorizado.

-¡POR DIOS! No seas cruel – exigió con los ojos enormes - ¡No te atrevas a poner una imagen como esa en mi cabeza!

-Pues entonces se comerá esas zanahorias sin rechistar – Regina le regaló la mirada más exasperada de su repertorio.

-Pero Gina… son bebés… - murmuró Emma y la morena estuvo segura de que le faltaba poco para ponerse a acariciarlas – no puedo comerme una zanahoria bebé…

La alcaldesa tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa ante ese infantil estallido que más que cuadrarle le generaba desconfianza.

Regina limpió sus manos con el paño de cocina que había sobre la encimera. Se acercó a Emma y puso una mano en su hombro – Emma… - pocas veces la morena utilizaba el nombre de la rubia con tanta suavidad así que obtuvo toda su atención - ¿ves a esas pequeñas piezas naranja quejarse o llorar debido a su destino? – Emma negó – pues entonces es que se han resignado a qué acabaran en tu estomago, ¿comprendes?

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? – inquirió Emma.

-Porque soy Regina Mills y hoy yo cocino – contestó tranquilamente – puedes agregar que soy perfectamente consciente de que este ataque es un farol para evadir la guarnición del platillo que te serviré en la cena, nadie es tan sensible mucho menos una devoradora de animales de granja como usted.

-No pienso comer vegetales Gina – expuso Emma aparentando dominar la situación.

-Oh, sí que se los comerá Swan – Emma negó mientras Regina la acorralaba contra la encimera tan cautelosamente, de modo que no lo notará a tiempo para reaccionar – de hecho los disfrutará, especialmente las zanahorias… – le aseguró mientras tomaba algo de lo que había detrás de Emma, y que solo eran vegetales desde luego. Emma quiso evadirla pero los brazos de Regina estaban apresándola.

-No pienso comer zanahorias beb… - todo nuevo argumento quedó en la nada cuando los dedos de Regina introdujeron una pequeña hortaliza en la boca de Emma y la sostuvo cerrada con su dedo.

-Ahora mástique – le ordenó, pero Emma negó con la cabeza – no va a escupir, mastíquela – agregó estrechando la mirada y obteniendo otra negativa – ¿no dijo que era muy buena acatando ordenes? ¡Mastique! ¡Es una orden! – sentenció y finalmente notó como la mandíbula de la rubia se movió levemente y el crujido de la hortaliza estableció que finalmente Emma había hecho caso de lo que le pedía. Su expresión pasó de aprensión a curiosidad, hasta que se transformó en sorpresa - ¡AH! – Regina sonrió al darse cuenta que la sheriff estaba impresionada – ha visto como no está tan mal – Emma asintió con rapidez y Regina relajó su dedo sobre los labios de la otra mujer.

No notó el desliz que había cometido hasta que el temblor en la barbilla que había a pulgadas de su dedo la delató. Eso y que Emma había dejado de masticar y la miraba profundamente mientras sus pulmones se ampliaban demasiado. Acababa de acariciar el labio inferior de Emma con su pulgar y ahora el sitio donde su dedo había caminado le quemaba. Una oleada de calor la recorrió y dio un salto alejándose. La cena esperando en el horno fue la excusa perfecta para no observar a la sheriff que finalmente suspiró y tuvo la oportunidad de observar el vestido de Regina sin que esta se enterara.

Solo cuando la rubia chasqueó la lengua la morena se giró buscando el origen de ese sonido. Encontró a Emma en una pose tan rígida y fingida que supo que la había pillado haciendo algo que la incomodaba. Pero no tuvo tiempo para ponerse a dilucidar nada porque la rubia corrigió su postura y preguntó.

-¿Vino?

Regina sonrió – claro, hay Tempranillo en la mesa, trae dos copas.

Emma se marchó y Regina tuvo el tiempo exacto para dedicarse a conseguir una cena realmente sabrosa ajustando el pastel y colocando las guarniciones en la vaporera. Antes de que más distracciones le hicieran perder puntos en su reciente reputación de cocinera excepcional.

La salvadora detuvo la copa a la mitad delante de su cara cuando la morena configuraba el tiempo de cocción. El clic del sistema coincidió con el momento en que levantó la mano y la tomó. Emma acercó su copa a la de ella y brindaron sonriendo pero sin una palabra de por medio. Con complicidad. No hacía falta decir nada.

Luego la rubia se apoyó en la encimera ahora vacía - ¿Te acuerdas – preguntó – de cuando talé tu manzano? – soltó una risilla.

Regina sonrió por inercia ante aquel recuerdo – hacías lo que fuera para ponerme de los nervios – dijo.

-Cierto – otorgó Emma - creo que aún lo hago – Regina asintió divertida – en aquel momento trataste de envenenarme – comentó la rubia y luego observó la cena que se cocinaba a fuego lento.

-¿Tiene miedo de haberme colmado la paciencia otra vez? – la interrogó la morena sin dejar de sonreír.

-No – dijo Emma – huele tan bien que vale la pena el riesgo.

-¿El riesgo incluye al brócoli? – inquirió interesada la alcaldesa.

Emma sopesó la idea meneando la cabeza y luego sonrió resignada – haré lo que pueda.

-Me parece suficiente – contestó Regina antes de darle un trago a su copa, uno que le pareció por alguna razón extremadamente necesario. Este sábado se había tornado desquiciante como interesante, a partes iguales. " _¿Podre resistir a Emma Swan hasta el postre?"_

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, favs y follows! Se las quiere!**


	5. Coñac

**Bueno, este es el ante-último capítulo del fic. Quizás el que menos humor tiene. Pero a veces hay que ponerse serios. Nos vemos pronto.**

 _Coñac_

La copa de coñac gira en los dedos de Regina zumbando allí por donde sus yemas se adherían al cristal. Nunca se había sentido tan extraña en su propio sofá. El ambiente era perfecto, el fuego de la chimenea es un buen aliciente para una noche de febrero. Las luces estaban lo suficientemente bajas para que la atmósfera sea conscientemente acogedora. O debería decir romántica. ¿Por qué razón podía tener esa sensación tan ambigua? Quizás porque todo es perfecto y al mismo tiempo incomodo. Quizás porque comparte esa atmósfera romántica con la otra madre de su hijo. Quizás tenga que ver con que Emma Swan ha permanecido en silencio por los últimos 5 minutos. Como si no supiera que quiere decir exactamente.

Lejos quedaron las conversaciones desestructuradas de la cena. El pastel de carne resultó aún más delicioso de lo habitual y Emma accedió a comerse la guarnición sin ninguna queja particular. Como si quisiera hacer las paces con la paciencia de Regina. La rubia y ella hablaron de nada en particular pero hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una conversación con alguien. De un momento intimo con alguien. Sin que "íntimo" requiera de otros verbos más delicados para hacerse presente. Cuando la sobremesa se había extendido por al menos hora y media, la alcaldesa sintió que el nudo en el estómago que había crecido durante toda la noche estaba a punto de estallar. Pero más impactante fue notar como Emma Swan, la imperturbable y despreocupada Emma Swan, estaba completamente aterrada. Los coqueteos habían cesado para dar paso a la conversación y ahora que Regina deseaba retomarlos parecían haberse esfumado por el extractor de aire de su impoluta cocina.

-Te ayudo a levantar la mesa – le dijo Emma poniéndose de pie sin esperar una confirmación y en menos de 2 viajes Regina dejaba el lavaplatos encendido.

-¿Quieres que sirva el postre? – preguntó a la rubia sin mirarla directamente.

Emma soltó un pequeño soplo que Regina no supo interpretar – preferiría que bebiéramos algo si no te parece mal.

Regina asintió mirándola por primera vez desde que se habían levantado de la mesa - ¿quieres del Pinot Noir que trajiste?

-¿Algo más fuerte? – preguntó la sheriff y Regina tuvo esa sensación conocida como déjà vu recordando la primera vez que Emma pisó su mansión.

Caminaron por el pasillo que conducía a la sala sin decir palabra mientras la morena servía dos copas de coñac. No es que no tuviera otras cosas que ofrecer, pero no le daría a Emma nada que se relacionará con un pirata. Como ron. Y le gustaba la forma en que las copas de cristal para el coñac vibraban al tacto. Así que simplemente se dejó convencer de que era la mejor opción. Emma no dijo absolutamente nada cuando se la ofreció. Solo la tomó y se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Así estuvieron por los siguientes 300 segundos. Sin hablar. Solo bebiendo pequeños sorbos y oyendo el sonido que los dedos de Regina generaban en el borde del cristal. Finalmente, la morena carraspeó sintiendo que debía reconfigurar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, la incomodidad había sido producto de un juego estúpido, ¿verdad?

-Me extraña que en todo el día no sonará tu móvil – indagó con indiferencia - ¿nadie te ha echado de menos hoy?

Emma cuadró los hombros sin dejar de mirar su copa – ¿mis padres cuentan?

-Vamos, – Regina le dio un golpe llamando su atención – sabes de lo que hablo.

Emma le sonrió sin mostrar ninguna relativa señal de evasión - ¿estás hablando de Killian? – preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento único de la otra madre de su hijo – no estoy con él.

Aquello atrapó toda la concentración de Regina que detuvo el zumbido de la copa - ¿Cómo?

-Que no estoy con Hook – resumió Emma con simplicidad como si no fuera nada trascendental – hace unas semanas terminamos.

Aquella confesión fue completamente bien recibida y todo el cuerpo de Regina reaccionó cambiando su postura de manera evidente. Dejo la copa sobre la mesilla como si necesitara las dos manos para asimilar la información. Su voz vibró en el aire en un tono que no había usado casi nunca con Emma, un poco expectante otro poco disgustado.

-¿Cómo? – insistió exigiendo respuestas -¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

-¿Por qué debería? – le respondió Emma - ¿por qué te importaría?

-Eres la madre de Henry y… - cualquier argumento parecía laxo frente a su incapacidad para ocultar su repentino entusiasmo, suspiró al ver la ceja de Emma Swan arquearse como símbolo de su incredulidad – vale – respiró profundo – porque… porque te apreció…

Emma sonrió de medio lado - ¿me aprecias? – la descarada rubia disfrutaba de ver los muros que Regina creaba resquebrajarse para darle una respuesta más satisfactoria.

-No me hagas repetirlo – le advirtió Regina.

-¿Por qué no? – contestó Emma – se siente bien que me digas algo bonito para variar…

-¿Para variar? – se quejó la morena – olvida usted que he malgastado mi sábado atendiendo sus caprichos de cría.

-Pero he comido todos mis vegetales – se excusó Emma – te has cobrado con creces.

Regina entrecerró los ojos al comentario que para ella era irrelevante y bufó como toda respuesta recuperando su copa y bebiendo un trago abundante. Era evidente que Emma Swan perdía su contienda contra la paciencia de Regina con facilidad. Pero ambas estaban seguras de que aquello era inmutable.

-No era lo que necesito – la voz de Emma se opuso al malhumor de Regina obligándola a silenciar las conjeturas y maquinaciones internas – Hook… no era lo que estaba esperando, lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Regina tragó saliva - ¿qué necesitas para ser feliz?

-Ya te lo dije – Emma sonrió de medio lado – una familia con alguien a quien proteger, ya sabes.

Regina asintió recordando la respuesta que Emma le dio a su hijo ese mismo día al preguntar por la felicidad. Ahora consciente de que Killian Jones, el hombre que pensaba que era su compañero de vida, estaba descartado de la lista de candidatos. Y al mismo tiempo sobredimensionaba aquel supuesto coqueteo tonto que ambas habían intercambiado durante todo el día. Las neuronas de Regina, y también sus hormonas, daban saltos producto de las emociones que le invadían. Pero trataba de simular como mucho algo de sorpresa.

-Bien… si no eras feliz con él es lo mejor para ambos – comentó finalmente.

-Además, bebía demasiado – añadió Emma y notó como Regina dejaba disimuladamente su copa sobre la mesilla después de soltar un tímido "Oh" – y tampoco se duchaba mucho.

Regina soltó una leve risilla, pero se disculpó de inmediato – lo siento, es algo serio – trato de convencerse a sí misma para evitar reírse de la confesión pero entonces fue Emma la que se rio.

-De hecho tiene un caso serio de aversión al agua – expuso haciendo que ambas rieran con un poco más de fuerza.

-No seas malvada – Regina meneó la cabeza con diversión mientas las risas se iban apagando.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Emma - ¿eras feliz con Hood?

-Yo… - Regina querría dar una respuesta directa, concisa e indubitable pero no pudo hacerlo, simplemente no surgió y como resultado de su batalla interna se mordió el labio levemente - supongo…

-¿Supones qué? – inquirió Emma.

-Supongo que no tanto como Campanilla sugirió – estableció resignada.

-Quizás ellos no son tan indicados como todos creen – Emma dejo su copa de coñac sobre la mesilla y en un acto involuntario rozó con sus dedos la mano de Regina que descansaba cerca de la suya – quizás deberíamos buscar mejor – la forma en que la rubia pronunció la palabra buscar hizo que Regina sintiera como un temblor se trasladaba desde su pecho hasta sus brazos y para no perder del todo el equilibrio se puso rápidamente de pie - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Emma al ver su incomodidad evidente.

-Yo si… es solo que… estoy cansada…

Regina se giró mirando la pared opuesta a Emma. No sabía porque había dicho esa frase, no estaba cansada, se sentía muy despierta. Tampoco entendía el por qué le negaba su mirada. Había perdido su valentía antes el aparente avance de la rubia. Estaba actuando contrario a lo que quería, parte era temor y parte incredulidad. No podía estar pasando esto. Se estaban acercando demasiado. Esos jueguecillos eran solo un estúpido desliz, un iluso y estúpido tonteo. Era inconcebible que ellas… ¡No! No podía ser. Pero sus nervios en el estómago, aquel vestido ajustado ciñendo su cintura y remarcando sus piernas, aquel carmín rojizo en el borde de la copa le decía a ciencia cierta que la cosa, broma del destino o no, estaba avanzando. Daba pasos para adelante porque ella misma estuvo empujando en esa dirección. Se recompuso apretando los puños girándose para encarar a la sheriff y dejar que las cosas fueran como debían, o al menos como quisieran ir.

-Quizás debería marcharme – antes de que pudiera decir nada Emma estaba de pie y miraba al suelo con aspecto desamparado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Regina sin creerse que fuera a escapársele un momento tan especial por un momento de duda.

-Creo que te he machacado demasiado por hoy – Emma levantó la mirada y sus ojos se veían tan dolidos que la morena sintió que su corazón se quebraba.

Emma no le dijo nada más. Caminó a la puerta sin despedirse, sin desearle buenas noches, sin decir nada más. Como si tuviera miedo de decir algo que incordiara a Regina. La abrió y antes de salir levantó la mano como saludo de despedida. La puerta se cerró y Regina se quedó mirando el perfil sólido de madera de su gran puerta de entrada. Preguntándose cómo es que todo aquel día se le esfumó de las manos sin poder detenerlo. Enfadada consigo misma.

La alcaldesa observó las copas y pensó en lavarlas antes de irse a la cama pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Parecía que estaba clavada al suelo posicionada en dirección al lugar por donde se había marchado esa mujer que era una delicia insufrible a la que deseaba con desesperación haber retenido. Sin saber cómo, sin pensar en el miedo o el escepticismo, sin considerar los efectos de sus acciones, sin tener nada más en su mente que recuperar lo que había perdido, sus pasos apurados la dirigieron rumbo a la puerta, y se volvieron más y más veloces a medida que se acercaba a ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Gritar su nombre? ¿Correr hacia donde estuviera? Que importaba. Por lo pronto bastaba con abrir la puerta.

No le hizo falta correr o gritar porque allí mismo estaba Emma Swan, frente a ella, igual de agitada, igual de estupefacta y traspuesta. Algo despeinada por haberse echado a correr a la vera de una noche ventosa.

-¡EY! – dijo Emma después de unos segundos que parecían un siglo.

-¡Ey! – respondió Regina y las palabras se detuvieron.

Allí estaban las dos, tratando de entender porque seguían una delante de la otra bajo el marco de la puerta. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más sobre lo extraño que se veían allí paradas, respirando alternadamente, mirándose sin decir nada; Emma Swan se olvidó de sus modales, de cualquier temor que tuviera y sin que Regina pudiera detenerla de ninguna forma, arrasó la distancia mínima que las separaba y la besó.


	6. Volcán de Chocolate

_Volcán de chocolate_

Escuchó que la puerta se cerró detrás de Emma, pero no supo cómo lo habían logrado conseguirlo. Los labios que abrasaban los suyos eran exigentes y generosos como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Su trayectoria era errática pero completamente satisfactoria y sus manos estaban demasiado ocupadas en acariciar los mechones rubios de Emma. Regina se encontró en poco menos de 3 segundos ceñida al cuerpo de la sheriff como si fuera magnético. Juraría que lo era porque su cuerpo actuaba con voluntad propia y su lema era "más cerca, más cerca". Toda la energía de la fricción entre sus cuerpos se deshacía en calor y Regina se veía obligada a jadear y enredarse en la lengua de Emma Swan. Era la fricción la que la empujaba, la fricción y el angustiante deseo de hacer desaparecer la ropa de Emma Swan con un chasquido de sus dedos. "No saltarse las etapas", eso había dicho. Apresada en sus propias palabras.

-¿Volvió? – pudo decir en una pausa mientras Emma arrastraba su lengua por el cuello de la alcaldesa.

-Si… - susurró gravemente la rubia.

-¿Por qué…? – hubiera querido cuestionar con más ahínco, pero la insufrible Señorita Swan parecía envenenarla mientras daba mordiscos a su cuello.

Emma se demoró una eternidad en cálculo de Regina para responder. Eternidad que paso rozando con sus dientes la piel que encontraba entre la yugular y la barbilla de la morena.

-Me había olvidado el postre – dijo hundiéndose en la boca semi abierta de la alcaldesa.

Un quejido partió de la garganta de Regina, mitad excitación, mitad disgusto. Hice un esfuerzo descomunal para quitarse a Emma de encima un momento – Swan… – su voz se oyó amenazante y desesperada, por partes iguales. No deseaba evasivas.

Los ojos de ambas se encontraron por primera vez desde aquel momento agitado debajo del marco de la puerta de la mansión. Emma suspiró consciente de que Regina deseaba una respuesta concreta.

-Porque si no hacía esto hoy… no lo habría hecho nunca más – explicó sin dejar de mirarla intensamente.

No lo habría hecho nunca más. Nunca más. Una vida perdida por una oportunidad desperdiciada. ¿Cómo se sentiría estar años después sin poder sentir libremente esa sensación desmedida que le latía dentro con Emma cerca? Ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Viendo a Emma en manos de alguien que no la mereciera. Teniendo que conformarse con algunos momentos de cercanía y millones de gestos para olvidar. Inadmisible. No, no debían permitir. Nunca más no era una opción. Estaban obligadas a prevenir un escenario tan poco placentero.

Su respuesta se lanzó sobre la boca de Emma Swan haciéndola perder el equilibrio momentáneamente. Dos segundos en que el suelo tembló bajo sus pies por causa del ímpetu de esa mujer que la desafiaba con deseo. Se recuperó mientras su boca batía un duelo silencioso con los dientes y la lengua de Regina. La obligó a aferrarse a su cintura con las piernas mientras la apretaba más contra ella recreándose allí donde sus manos fueron a parar. El sofá se hundió bajo el peso de ambas. No hubo necesidad de soltar el beso. No había por qué dejar de besarse. No había que dejar de besarse jamás. Eso pensaba la rubia mientas se deshacía en suspiros sobre la boca de la morena. Pero la morena parecía no tener la misma idea porque se separó de ella al cabo de unos segundos.

-¡REGINA! – se quejó con la misma expresión de un crío cuando le quitan su chocolate favorito.

Con los ojos cerrados oyó la risa de Regina flotar en el aire y acabar contra el hueso de su esternón - ¿Qué? – masculló mientras tiraba de su cabello con suavidad y exponía mejor el cuello de la rubia.

-Nada – fue todo lo que tenía para decir además de gemir.

-Ya me parecía – sentenció Regina en su oreja con la más sensual de las voces que Emma Swan había oído jamás. Suspiró mientras la alcaldesa mordía el lóbulo de su oreja – Mmm… punto débil – exclamó mientras repetía el gesto y Emma asintió aletargada completamente por la situación, ocupándose en apretar a la otra mujer contra ella y en no gemir hasta quedar afónica si era posible – no era una pregunta – añadió Regina – sé perfectamente – mordió el lóbulo por tercera vez – que este es… – lamió donde antes estuvieron sus dientes – un punto débil… – otra vez apretó los dientes contra el mismo punto y a esta altura Emma era un corillo de gemidos entrecortados – quiero encontrarlos a todos los que tenga, los conozca o no…

A Emma le pareció cada vez menos posible mantener las manos quietas alrededor de la cremallera incitante del vestido de la morena y con la rapidez que el temblor de su cuerpo le permitía soltó el seguro y lo hizo descender hasta que se abrió por completo. Y allí donde sus manos tocaron la piel de Regina, los poros vibraron y se despertaron con el tacto. La alcaldesa se encorvó completamente y Emma vio la oportunidad de usar sus dientes en esos enormes y hermosos… espacios vacíos que el cuerpo de Regina había dejado al ponerse de pie.

-¡Pero qué demonios…! – dio un grito poniéndose de pie y viendo como Regina desaparecía por la puerta de la cocina - ¡Regina vuelve aquí! – vociferó mientras podía ver aquella espalda expuesta mientras la morena se estiraba para pillar algo de la nevera.

La morena se volvió y le mostró un pequeño molde que tenía algo dentro que parecía de chocolate, caminó de regreso y se detuvo a unos metros de la sheriff – creí que usted había vuelto para tomar el postre – expuso inocentemente.

-No estaba siendo literal – exclamó Emma - ¿qué es eso? – la rubia se acercó al dulce que la alcaldesa traía.

-Volcán de chocolate…

-No estaba siendo literal tampoco cuando dije eso – repitió Emma y añadió acercándose a Regina – y además, no traes cucharas – insistió.

Regina frunció el ceño con expresión pensativa y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba – Si tiene tantas pegas supongo entonces que tendré que comérmelo sola – dijo – en mi habitación – sonrió de medio lado.

Emma parpadeó de manera excesiva - ¿qu…qué has dicho?

-Que tendré que comérmelo sola - Regina hundió su dedo en el corazón más liquido de la masa de chocolate y se lo llevó a la boca, exagerando su expresión de satisfacción – y con lo increíblemente bien que quedó – ensució un poco de su labio con la mezcla – porque usted ha dicho no come sin cucharas, ¿verdad?

-¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que nunca he dicho! – vociferó Emma dando zancadas hacia la morena y señalando hacia la puerta que estaba a la izquierda del pasillo - ¡Ahora! ¡A tu habitación! – demandó.

-Esa es la habitación de Henry, Swan – y movió el dedo de Emma a la puerta del centro –, pero si quiere ir a mi habitación es por ahí…

Antes de que pudiera parpadear por segunda vez Emma la estaba arrastrando dentro mientras murmuraba algo sobre untar volcán de chocolate por todas partes, varias veces.

* * *

 _En la casa de los Charming_

 _Henry se despertó sediento a la madrugada y caminó en la oscuridad del piso de sus abuelos. La luz de la ventana iluminaba la habitación de Emma que permanecía desierta. El jovencito sonrió._

 _-Estupendo… la Operación Cheesecake de Oreos ha sido un absoluto éxito – se estiró todo lo largo que era y bostezó – mañana haré una visita a mis madres, será un buen momento para pedir una playstation._

 _The end..._

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias a cada una de las personas que han seguido y apoyado este fic. Sé que tengo mis limitaciones pero en verdad valoró cada buen comentario. Es posible que empiece algún fic más largo, como El poder de la daga, pronto. Me lo estoy pensando. Mil gracias por su apoyo!_**

 ** _Les recomiendo leer a dos de mis escritoras de SQ favoritas: Lady Bardo y ShadowDianne! Ambas son maravillosas a niveles super extremos!_**


End file.
